A Moment In Time
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff on what I think should have happened with Takuya and Kouji during Brothers Ying and Yang, I mean you don't seem to know, so enjoy! I know my summery sucks, but the story is better! Takouji


**Well for everyones enjoyment I decided to do a simple Takouji/Koukuya thing, not really to continue, just a shorty about what could have happened to Takuya and Kouji before they found the others at the beginning of the episode "The Brothers Ying and Yang" because it goes straight to the others and your not sure what happens to the other two. So I thought I would write a little mini oneshot featuring our fav. couple. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO_

**A Moment In Time**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO_

_Flashback_

_Lucemon Chaos Mode returned to full height and regarded EmperorGreymon, flying above him with mild curiosity._

_Moaning and limp, EmperorGreymon continued upwards from the momentum of being kicked as the sky seemed to be getting closer, the pain, it was intense. From below Lucemon's wings appeared, one angel the other huge and bat-like as he shot up into the sky just a bit ahead of EmperorGreymon._

_Watching desperately MagnaGarurumon didn't know what to do to help his friend, the person he cared about as he shouted "Takuya!" _

_Reaching EmperorGreymon Lucemon puts a foot up against both of digimon's armpits and stood on him, holding onto his legs smiling as the other screamed in pain. Both of them stopped suddenly and floated in midair, completely still. Closing his eyes, Lucemon placed the fingertips of his right hand on his forehead with a slight smile, he then chuckled, the two suddenly started to fall rapidly. _

_Very quickly the ground rushed up to met them as EmperorGreymon plowed headfirst into the rocky crater . Massive cracks begin forming as the moon started to tear apart as everyone cried out in alarm in the background and tried not to fall. Data instantly rose up as EmperorGreymon became Takuya again._

_Takuya looked up to see he was being held by the ankles by Lucemon, quickly he drew in breathes of fear as the others watched his appearance warp strangely._

_Bokomon struggling to stand looked on with fear as he realized what was about to happen "Takuya! Get away!" He shouted in warning._

_Lucemon smirked as he studied his prey before closing his eyes. "Mmm…" He murmured dropping a hand slowly as his face became relaxed and pleased? "Ahh…" He commented letting the boy fall to the ground as his wings disappeared._

_Takuya now on the ground, started to struggle with pain from all those hits, instantly his data came into view. Gasping and looking down at his ring he shouted, "My data!" _

_Lucemon then opened his eyes a triumphant smile on his face. "YOU shall be the FIRST…." He shouted and began to collect the boy's data as the others shouted out cries of alarm. _

_Knowing what he had to do, even if it meant not seeing the gogglehead again MagnaGarurumon shouted Takuya's name again and jumped between the two. The collecting stops as the brown haired boy fell to the ground hard staring up in shock at the other. He started to say something, anything, but before he could Lucemon took a hold of MagnaGarurumon and kicked him high into the air. Smirking he did the same thing that he did on Takuya, as the other watched fear consuming him._

_Takuya watched desperately as he clung to the rocky surface as he saw Lucemon take down Kouji easily. "NO, Lucemon! NOOO!" He shouted. The lone wolf had saved him, but at what cost to himself, the gogglehead felt his heart pound hard. He couldn't loose Kouji the other met so much to him, not only as a friend, but something so much more. _

"_Kouji!" Kouichi shouted hanging on to his piece of the rock next to the others._

"_Help him!" Izumi added struggling between her grip and watching the battle take place with shock in her eyes._

_As data rose up, images began to flash before Takuya's reddish brown eyes, images of the times he had spent with Kouji as his voice cried out as well, his heart lurching._

_Then the moon started, cracking with a popping sound like gunfire, while one side started to disintegrating. Tomoki who was near Bokomon and Neemon began to slide around on his piece of the moon, trying to hold on for dear life. "The whole place is falling apart!" He shouted as he slid down one side to bump into Bokomon._

_In one last look Bokomon took a deep breath as he watched everyone crying out as the moon under them started to show huge cracks. "Someone, help us!" He shouted._

_From the other side Takuya watched as a burst of light flashed before his eyes the moon completely exploded under the impact of the attacks from Lucemon. The brown haired boy was sent flying away from everyone, as streaks of light and bits of rock followed him in several different directions. The last thing he saw was Kouji's unconscious form as a sharp pain came before everything went black…._

_End of Flashback_

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO_

_Pain. _

It was the first thing that came to the brown haired boy's mind as he slowly came too. The pain was mostly centered on his head; did he hit it on something? He wasn't sure, he just remembered blacking out. The second thing that came to mind was he could feel something or _someone_ running their fingers through his hair, gently so as not to disturb his injury. He softly groaned starting to go back to sleep again to be pain free for a little longer while in the distance a voice softly called his name. A very _familiar_ voice so he slowly cracked his eyes open to instantly shut them again as light flooded his vision. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened brown ones again and waited for the blur to clear and lock with a pair of blue gray orbs filled with worry. "Kouji.." He whispered wincing at the weak sound in his voice.

Relief filled those eyes as they broke the gaze for a moment seeming to scan him as they locked again before he responded. "Yeah, it's me. Thank the Gods your alright, I was worried."

"I'm fine, no need to worry." He murmured and tried to sit up, but was pushed gently back down again by pale hands as he groaned in pain.

"Take it easy, I think you have a concussion."

"Great, just what I need, all I remember is the moon exploding and being separated..." He trailed off his eyes widening in shock, quickly he sat up and regretted it as the world began to spin, but Kouji's hands were there to steady him. Slowly and carefully which felt like an eternity to his pounding skull, he turned his head to lock eyes with the other boy. "Kouji did you see what happened to the others?"

The blue haired boy shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Takuya, but I didn't. I came to, to see derbies around me everywhere, and you floating not too far away, so I partly dragged you to the nearest area and hoped that you were fine." That was when a light blush rose up in his cheeks. "I was worried that something bad happened to you."

Takuya saw the blush and felt heat rise up in his cheeks, as the two kept staring at each other, before breaking eye contact as the brown haired boy turned to stare out at space. "Do you think that maybe the others..." He trailed off voice sounding hopeful.

"I'm not sure Takuya." He muttered his voice soft as he touched the others shoulder gently the boy turned towards him. Kouji felt his heart pound as their eyes locked once more, but his blue gray orbs turned serious. "I...We shouldn't hope for the best, the others might not have survived. We could be the only ones left." He whispered thinking about his twin he had just reconnected with after so many years of not knowing his existence.

Feeling tears come to his eyes he quickly stood and moved away from Takuya. He couldn't let the brown haired boy see him cry or breakdown, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He might end up telling the other his true feelings and that could never happen, they could never be together in the way he wanted. It just wouldn't happen Takuya could never return his feelings, he would have to be satisfied being friends with the gogglehead. Sighing he wiped an arm across his eyes before staring out at space once more as small lights trailed across his vision.

Takuya stunned by Kouji's reaction didn't do anything when he watched the other walk away. He turned his brown eyes to the ground as he processed what was said. The others could be dead, they were dear friends people he had grown to trust more than anyone else. But Kouichi, was Kouji's long lost twin brother, both had suffered through so much. The one he barely knew and he could be gone in a flash, angrily Takuya clenched his hand into a fist as his eyes rose up to stare at the bandanna-wearing boy standing a distance away.

He had to resist the urge to run up and hug him, comfort the lone wolf, but what would Kouji say. He would probably freak out and Takuya would loose the one person who had changed him so much, and mattered the most to him in this crazy world. He felt a painful ache in his heart, god why did life have to be so cruel and confusing at the same time. _'Kouji I wish I could tell you' _He thought and slowly stood, dizziness and nausea hitting him, as he stood still holding his head with one hand as he caught his breath. As soon as his mind cleared Takuya slowly walked over to the lone wolf being careful not to fall, when he was almost behind him he placed a gloved hand gently on the other's shoulder.

Surprised Kouji turned and locked eyes with the slightly shorter boy again as his heart skipped a beat. "Takuya..." He began, but was interrupted.

"Kouji, are you crying?" The browned haired boy asked.

The lone wolf blinked a hand coming up to his cheek as fingers touched it to feel a damp spot. _'Damn, out of all the people I didn't want him to see me like this' _Afraid to say something he shook his head and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, unknowingly his eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Kouji, you know you can tell me anything." Takuya began and not receiving an answer he slowly turned the other around and had to stop a gasp from coming out. He had never seen his friend like this before and it shocked him inside out. Without thinking he pulled the lone wolf into his arms and began to rock him back and forth gently. "Shh...Kouji relax, everything is fine, I'm sure the others are fine too we just need to find them." He murmured quietly, as he kept whispering comforting things hoping to calm his crush.

Kouji blinked one moment he was cold and suddenly arms wrapped around him bringing him closer to a very warm body. Blinking back his tears he saw it was Takuya who was holding him, trying to comfort him. He picked up a few of the words that the other was saying, but all he could really focus on was the warmth he was receiving, suddenly everything wasn't so cold anymore, or lonely he leaned into those arms as more tears came.

A small thought emerged in his mind as it began to circle around distracting him from everything else. _'Doe's Takuya…could he possibly? Na, he probably is doing this because he is worried about a friend, right? Yet why am I feeling such a warmth coming from his body, and why does this feel so good to me right now?' _Kouji thought, but pushed his wonderings aside. "Everything is not fine." He whispered fiercely, pulling back slightly to stare straight into surprised brown eyes. "For all I know the others could be dead, my own _twin_ could be dead! Hell Takuya I almost lost _**you** back there_!" Kouji yelled as he pulled out of the brown haired boy's arms. "If something happened to you too, I wouldn't know...!" He exclaimed, but stopped gasping as he realized too much might have slipped out as he found he couldn't meet those chocolate colored eyes anymore.

There was silence for the longest time, as both boys refused to look at each other, until Takuya came closer stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Kouji." He began softly not sure what to say feeling his throat go dry, yet his heart was pounding hard in his chest. "Wh…what…are you trying to say?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that he had a slight feeling of what was behind the lone wolf's words.

Kouji hesitated as he met Takuya's brown orbs with his own blue gray ones for a moment before turning away again to stare at the ground. _'Well here goes nothing, I just hope he doesn't hate me' _He thought sadly. "Takuya…I…What I'm trying to say is..…that...I...love you." He muttered. He felt his heart shatter when he didn't get a response. _'I guess that's it then, he doesn't feel…..what the?' _His thoughts stopped when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him drawing him close. He came very close to fainting, as unlikely as it was for him when he heard the next set of words coming from the brown haired boy's mouth.

"I love you too." Takuya whispered right into the others ear as he felt a huge weight come off his heart. The lone wolf felt the same way he did he wasn't sure if he should pass out or jump up and down, as Kouji slowly turned around in his arms and their eyes locked.

They kept staring at each other, but unable to hold back any longer Kouji leaned in and found his lips on Takuya's as the brown haired boy responded happily. They were both thrust into their own emotions, as the kiss deepened greatly before the need for air became apparent and they both pulled apart reluctantly, their breathing heavy.

"That was..." Takuya panted.

"Amazing, shocking?" Kouji finished as he pulled the browned haired boy close and felt the gogglehead bury his face in his neck. He tightened one arm around the shorter boy's waist while the other absently rubbed up and down Takuya's back. Meanwhile the brown haired boy kept his arms around Kouji's shoulders while fingers gently combed through the dark hair.

They stood that way for the longest time just holding each other as the stars blinked brightly around them. In the distance though voices were beginning to be heard.

"Patamon are you sure you know where you are going?" Came a tiny voice.

"Yeah, Kouji and Takuya are this way I sense them, so quit being a worrywart Lopmon." Was the response.

"I'm not a..."

"Can you two not fight for once, because I think I can see them."

"Your right Salamon, Takuya, Kouji! You guys are okay!" Patamon shouted joyfully.

The two boys pulled back slightly as they saw the holy guardians float closer before landing in a pile on the ground a few feet away. After some arguing they pulled themselves apart, as Patamon started to say something before the little digimon noticed how they were holding each other. A big grin spread across his face as he turned towards Lopmon, nodding towards the two. "I win you owe me digi dollars, they did get together." He commented with a smirk on his tiny face.

Lopmon's ears rose before turning towards the two as he gave a frown of defeat. "You were right, great I lost another bet to you." He murmured frustrated.

Rolling her eyes at the two Salmon wandered off throwing a comment over her shoulder. "The both of you should really grow up!" She said giving a huff before disappearing from sight.

Listening to the two talk back and forth about them Takuya cleared his throat getting their attention. "Let me get this straight the two of you had a bet on when we would get together?" He questioned and receiving a nod he felt heat rise up in his cheeks as Kouji's arms tightened a little more. Curiosity getting the better of him he asked. "Lopmon, when was your guess?"

Sighing the rabbit digimon pulled his ears before sitting down as Patamon floated around in success. "That you two would find out your feelings when you returned home."

"Well that obviously didn't work." Kouji murmured pulling Takuya close and pressing his forehead to the others. Tilting his head to the side he looked down at the guardians, as he felt the brown haired boy sigh, and relax in his embrace. "Sometimes things happen sooner than expected, but I didn't think we were that obvious, or at least I wasn't."

Patamon landed next to Lopmon as in the distance Salamon was slowly returning a big smile on her face. "Well none of the others really know you just had to look in the right places." The little digimon commented looking in deep thought. Finally the cat digimon approached them. "Did you find anything Salamon?"

"Yes I did, I sensed the others not too far from here." She announced.

"Everyone?" Takuya questioned and got a nod for an answer.

Hearing the news Kouji felt like fainting again, but restrained himself, looking into Takuya's eyes he could see the other boy smiling with happiness. Unable to stop himself he kissed the other again, as the brown haired boy responded. When he was about to take it a step further he heard two whistles and a throat clearing so he broke it off, giving Takuya a quick nuzzle. For once he was truly happy, and felt it inside out, as a genuine smile spread across his face. The other smiled back they held each other a little longer to pull apart, to just holding hands, as the lone wolf turned to the digimon, his eyebrows raised.

Feeling a little embarrassed and giving a glare to her other partners Salamon began. "We should get going, Lucemon needs to be stopped, and all of you need to do it as a group. If you give us a moment we can carry you."

The two nodded as the guardians wandered off talking to themselves when they were out of earshot Takuya turned towards Kouji. "Told you everyone was fine." He murmured glad at seeing the one he cared for looking so happy.

"So you were right." He commented pulling the other close again, pale fingers entwining with tan ones. "Takuya promise me we will make it through this, that we will still be together when we get home." He murmured, as everything had suddenly emerged again, the final battle all of it. So he kept staring into those eyes for an answer.

"I will do my hardest to stay with you no matter what." He promised leaning in and giving Kouji a quick kiss. He pulled back. "I'll keep hanging on, even when we return to the Real World." He murmured, then added. "Though you might get tired of having me around 24/7."

Kouji rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "I highly doubt that, you may annoy me at times, but I don't think I could get tired of you." He commented lightly.

Before the other could respond the three guardians came back and formed a circle around the two boys. Almost instantly they started glowing and floated a bit off the ground, as the light spread to form a cubic dome around the two. Takuya looked around in amazement as he kept Kouji's hand in a firm grip. Slowly the cube rose off the ground and in no time they were leaving their spot behind. The group floated in silence for the longest time before Kouji turned to face his partner. "We will stop Lucemon together." He murmured.

"You bet we've always made a good team."

"We are almost there." Patamon murmured, and it was true not too far away they could hear voices talking.

The two looked at each other, and knowing it would probably be the last time they would have to themselves until this was all over, moved closer. Respecting their moment the guardians slowed down and looked away. Kouji pulled Takuya close to him, as their lips met instantly as the blue haired boy slowly deepened it, pulling the gogglehead closer to him, as the other's arms rose up to hug around his neck. They finally chose to pull apart for air as their eyes stayed locked.

"Here's to saving this world and still being together after this is over." Takuya whispered as he leaned in and gave Kouji a lingering kiss, as the lone wolf responded gently back. They broke apart as the cubicle started moving again, and squeezing each other's hands dropped them as well. The group rose up to see the other chosen there as they heard them call out their voices joyful.

"Here we cooome!" Patamon shouted uselessly.

The two boys shared a secret smile before Takuya called out. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" And he was, because for a short while back he had believed they were dead.

"Not nearly as glad as we are to see you!" Junpei shouted laughing as the others agreed.

Takuya looked around at the giant amount of space as he felt his feet meet the ground as the guardians floated around. "I gotta tell ya, it was a little touch-and-go there for awhile." He murmured thinking about the moment that he and Kouji shared just minutes ago, as they locked eyes briefly. "Then Patamon and his buddies helped us out." He added and only half listened as the others began talking to each other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kouji move away, but not before the lone wolf reached down and squeezed his fingers covertly, then moved away fully to sit by himself. Takuya then caught the tail end of Junpei's sentence before thinking it over and adding. "Well you can bet Lucemon hasn't! He'll be ready for them next time, and us."

Briefly the group looked out at the black space that used to be the Digital World, each wondering what was going to happen next……

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO _

**Well that's it, I hoped you enjoyed this pretty much pointless fluff, and it satisfied you until I finish the next chapter of "Can I Forgive Myself" which should be by the end of this week or thestart ofnext depending on my work schedule!Read and Review!**


End file.
